And Yet Time Marches On
by that-bailey-boo
Summary: When the world craps the proverbial bed, making people either the hunter or hunted, what will happen to the kids as they fight for their lives in this Apocalyptic nightmare? (M for language, later gore and possible sexy-scenes)
1. Chapter 1

xXChapter 1Xx

You approach an obscenely large mansion. Too large, in fact, for one person alone. You scoff at your own thought. Of course this person doesn't live alone, you think. He has his own gang, a gang called The Felt. But there's no need nor no time to worry about them now. That was someone else's job. Eliminating the White One is yours.

After straightening your spiffy trench coat, you take slow, cautious steps toward your ominous doom. Sure he has invited you to for tea, and probably a story since he is such a good host, but you both know why you're here. One and only one reason. To eliminate the White One and eradicate his delicious Scottie Dog candies. With your mouth, of course.

You reach the top step and look at your choices. You could push the button and hope to God that your hard black shell of an ass doesn't get blown into next Wednesday. You could use the door knocker and hope someone hears it in the spacious mansion. You don't feel like waiting around as you have appointments to keep. So the final decision is eminent. Ring the pull rope. Much more sophisticated for everyone, you think.

You tug on the rope and nearly instantly hear the scuttle of a classy Prospitan lady. It is the lovely Ms. Paint! Oh, she does look stunning, and her pastel outfit makes her outfit sparkle adorably.

After a moment, you snap out of your trance. This is no time to be wooing the fine Ms. Paint, dammit! After a curt hello, she invites you inside. May I take your coat? She asks politely. You shake your head. No can do sweetcakes, you reply. This coat is staying with me. Very well, she replies and invites you to follow. You do immediately, trying to be a polite guest. Well, besides your armory of knives in your spiffy coat, of course.

You and she chat lightly as you follow her through the halls. How is the weather? She asks politely. Oh good, you respond. Vacant, starry. Mostly void though. She nods then asks you what tea you would like. You aren't much of a tea person, but since she asked so politely and you were in such a stately home, you just had to reply. Black, no cream, two sugars. She nods and stops before opening the double doors to the White One's study.

It was nice. Too bad things would get nasty later, but not now. Now you had to deal with _him_. No time to look around the rather green study. He checks his watch as you step in. "Right on time Jackie Noir. Or do you prefer Miss Noir?" You shrug, I don't care, you reply nonchalantly. "Very well Miss Noir. Please take your coat off and sit." No thank you, you reply. I like my coat where it is. "Very well, but you're going to get warm by the fire," he stated and gestured to a vacant seat next to the green fire in which he was facing.

You take a glance a glance at him. The White One, or Doc Scratch, as he likes to be called, was nearly completely white, save for the green button up undershirt and bow tie under his white suit. His spherical head didn't give any expression or reflection as he asks politely, "Would you care for tea and Scottie Dogs?" Sure thing, you say. He gets up as you adjust your coat before sitting. Don't want knives in my ass, you think as he comes back with a bowl of Scottie Dogs. "The tea will be here shortly, he says as he sits expertly. God, it's like he's been practicing sitting for his entire life, you think, you do not say it. However, you do say, It's alright, we can start without the tea. "Of course not," he replies calmly. "Then I wouldn't be a good host."

Ms. Paint, with expert timing, you might add, comes in with the tray of tea. Both you and the Doc thank her generously. After a sip of tea and idle chatter, he gets up and goes to a book case. Many of the books are ancient and tattered, but without a speck of dust. "I am sure you are aware of alternate universes, Miss Noir," he says, going back to his seat. "In fact we are in one right now."

He looks at you then. No, not Jackie Noir you. _You_ you. The you who is reading this, whoever that may be, you beautiful bastard. Then he looks at you. Not _you _you, Jackie Noir you. What are you, a self centered ignoramus? Don't answer that.

"This entire book case is filled with those universes. But let's tell one that shall set the mood," he said and sat down, easily adjusting his chair so he didn't struggle with the behemoth of the Victorian furniture.

Wait, wait, you stop him. So this means that and alternate me took care of your cronies? He sighed lightly, unable to get mad, being such an excellent host and all. "Yes and your alternate self happens to be a male."

As you ponder what a male Jackie Noir looks like, he gets started on the story...

WAIT! You stop him again. "My patience is running thin, Miss Noir," He replies calmly. Do you have a picture? You ask, too interested in an alternate you to focus at the moment. He sighs and opens a giant tome next to him. He hands you a picture and you gaze at it as he folds his hands patiently.

Damn, you think. I was ripped. You feel your jaw for a moment, wishing you had a chin like him. After a moment you return the photograph and sit back obediently.

ooo

**Hello everyone! First time really making a fan fic on here, so hang on. Anyway, I hate making these author's notes, so I'll keep it to only a few. Please note that it won't only be "Jackie" Noir and Doc Scratch. If I remember, I'll add an additional chapter for their fight scene at the end. This will be based around the kids, not Jackie and Doc.**


	2. Chapter 2

xXChapter 2Xx

John looked at his dad as they drove. One of Dad's old college buddies had called, asking Dad to come to New York. From what John could hear, which wasn't much, his friend sounded... desperate? Panicked? John couldn't tell, but he knew it was enough to make his father call him out of school and pack for the trip from Washington to New York.

Were John Egbert just a little younger, he would be asking what was going on. He was dying to know why, but didn't ask.

The GPS screen stated that they were going to Rainbow Falls Convention Center. Rainbow Falls? Wasn't that where Rose lived? Only one way to find out. "Dad, can I borrow your PDA?" he asked, looking at the tired man. Dad hadn't slept for a few days and was mostly keeping awake from energy shots in coffee.

"Yes son, it's in the glove box." John, riding shotgun, popped open the glove box. He peered inside and wasn't surprised to see a back up fedora. He shifted through a butt-ton of maps. The old man already had a GPS, why did he have to have maps too? As he searched, his finger brushed upon something rather strange. Cold metal. He bent down to peer in.

The boy's heart stopped for a moment. It was a hand gun. Not a really expensive one, by the looks of it, but enough to splatter some brains.

After a quick glance at Dad, John retrieved the PDA and turned it on. After a few moments of loading, John opened the Pesterchum chat.

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-

EB: hi rose!

TT: Hello John. Are you on your way?

EB: uh... yeah! but how did you know?

TT: Mom told me that some of my friends are coming over.  
TT: I can only assume it's you, Dave and Jade.

EB: why?

TT: Because Mom doesn't allow my school friends over anymore. They found her alcohol.

EB: yikes!

TT: Yikes indeed.

EB: anyway, do you live in rainbow falls?

TT: Yes.

EB: oh. well i dont know if im going to be at your place or not

EB: dad got a weird call from a friend saying to go to rainbow falls

TT: Yes, that was Mom.

EB: really? Why?

TT: No idea.

EB: OH! and dad has a gun in the glove box!

TT: Really?

EB: yeah. dave would call it a pea shooter haha

TT: Unless it was a rifle, yes he would.

EB: …

EB: do you think that dad is expecting something?

TT: Maybe. Or he feels uncomfortable out of his own state.

TT: There are many reasons for him to bring a gun.

EB: i hope everything is ok

EB: oh! we just entered new york

TT: Good. I'll see you in a few hours.

EB: haha yeah see ya!

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-

As John was putting the PDA away, Dad got a call. "This is- Really? That's good. John's going to stay with the others, and I need a bed when I get there... Yes... I suppose it's fine. But if he has a piercing when I get back so help me..." A pause as the female voice was replaced by a Texan male's. "...Do you swear on your life?... And no puppets if he doesn't like it. Absolutely no peanuts, do you understand?

As Dad chattered on, John rested his head in his hand and gazed out the window blankly. The boy loved his father, but he hated when this happened. Dad had always gushed over him, even when he got a scraped knee. It's true that John had peanut allergies, but that didn't make him illiterate! He could still read the ingredient label, even if he didn't want to.

The dark-haired brunette sighed and looked out the window, not just gazing absently. New York didn't look like New York. It had lots and lots and _lots_ of forests. And cows. Oh God the cows! There had to be hundreds of them at every other farm. And holy _shit_ the smell! The recent rainstorm hadn't helped either, making the manure run towards the road. John sighed and rolled the window up. It was going to be a long day.

ooo

**I know I said I wouldn't do this, but I would really appreciate reviews on this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
